


Re-Doing The Junk Yard Scene

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Loving Jack [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: "Corkscrew", (But he doesn't get a part - Sorry!), Bozer is mentioned..., Canon Divergence, Creepy Murdoc, Episdoe Divergence, Episode Related, JacGyver, Junk Yard Scene (Specifically), M/M, NOT the whole episode!!!, The Writer has (special) needs..., s01e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: A Re-Write for the episode "Corkscrew" (1x08).Just the Junk Yard scene, because I wanted a taunting Murdoc, an injured Jack, and I'm completely evil...





	

Jack steps away from Mac, secretly heaving a heavy sigh of relief that he was able to convince the other man to stay behind.

_"I can't have your death on my conscience....That would kill me."_

_"And if anything happened to you, that would kill me!"_

Jack couldn't argue with his boyfriend on that point. They were both feeling the same desire to protect the other but, for once, Jack was right about Mac being left behind.

If an assassin can't get to his target, then he can't kill him. And if Jack can just get to the assassin first, before he can find a loophole to Mac staying safely tucked away, then all would be well with the world.

_"Please, Mac! Just....Just let me do this one thing for you. After everything you've done for me. Let me do my job and keep you safe."_

Thornton steps out of the locker room with a pair of jeans instead of her red skirt.

"Don't gawk at my clothes, Dalton," the woman scolds the agent as they walk towards the vehicle. "It's not like I'm going to a potentially lethal situation wearing a skirt. Not that I can't. I just don't see the sense in it."

"I wasn't going to comment," Jack shrugs, getting into the driver's seat.

_"You better come back to me, Jack. I won't accept anything else."_

Jack revs the engine a little before taking off down the street.

_"I'll be back, Mac. I promise."_

  
\---

  
'A junk yard is a perfect showdown for agents against an assassin,' Jack thinks as they slowly approached the abandoned vehicle. 'Dramatic settings must be in the hitman guidebook. I wonder if I can borrow it from an online library. That would be a great bedtime read to help Mac fall asleep.'

As Jack rounds the back of the vehicle, looking for any sign of their assassin, Riley finds a cellphone to hack. The techie takes a seat inside the vehicle at the passenger's side to work her magic just as Thornton finds a blue bag in the backseat.

The phone rings, stopping everyone in their tracks as Riley answers it, putting it on speaker phone.

"So nice of you to join me," a man's, no doubt their assassin's, voice comes through with unhidden glee. "I do hope your satellite feed and communicators at home base are working correctly, because I'd hate for Angus to miss this next part."

A red, laser light shines in Jack's chest. The agent looks down and lets out a curse.

"Drop the gun, Jack. Or I drop you."

Reluctantly, Jack does as ordered.

"Patricia. Riley. Would you care to come out from behind the car, please?"

"Don't you dare!" Jack snaps at the women before they can even think about it. "One of us in the line of fire is enough. You two stay where you are!"

"But, Jack-" Riley starts to move out of the vehicle while she protests.

"Dang-it, Riley! Keep your head down!" Jack shouts, causing the young woman to duck on instinct.

Thornton frowns at her agent from where she was crouched in the back seat.

"Jack-"

"No," the agent cuts her off, glaring up at the rifle pointed at him. He looks around and notices the two others hidden not too far off. "He's got more than one gun up there. If you come out, he'll only hold us all in checkmate."

"Very astute, Jack," the assassin says with a touch of pride. "The rifles are being controlled by me, they're un-hackable, and just waiting for my finger to push down on the button that will let the bullets fly."

"Then why haven't you done it yet?" Jack growls.

"Patricia," the assassin's tone is something akin to a teacher addressing a student. "Would you please open the bag you found and have a little look-see for the group?"

Thornton opens the bag, dropping it back onto the seat after taking the folded papers out, and looks at the contents.

"You see..." the assassin continues as the woman sifts through the photos. "I didn't come _all this way_ just for Angus. I came for all of you."

"Who sent you?" Jack snaps as the women stare at the pictures. "If you're gonna kill me, you might as well tell me who wants me dead."

'Because if it really is Nikki, so help me-'

"Relax, Jack," the assassin breaks into the agent's thoughts with an almost tired sigh. "I actually set this whole scenario up to offer Angus a deal. In all of my years in the business, I have never met anyone quite like him. I get goosebumps thinking about the bottle rocket he used! Amazing!"

"What's the deal?" Riley asks after the man falls silent.

"All of your lives for his. Though, I suppose, it's really just Jack's life for his at the moment. Unless you ladies changed your mind about stepping out?"

"No! Don't either of you move and Mac, don't you dare!" 

"Fifteen minutes, Angus," the assassin says slowly. "Fifteen minutes, then I kill Jack and try for Patricia and Riley."

Bozer is stuck staring at the screens with his mouth hanging open in shock. Mac was already on his way.

  
\---

  
Two more lasers zero in on Jack's chest while time ticks by slowly for the agents.

Jack remains still, brain trying to offer up different scenarios as he looks around for the illusive assassin.

"Any luck hacking the weapons?" Thornton whispers over to Riley. They had hung up with the assassin already but she still kept her voice down in case there were hidden devices trying to listen in.

"No," the techie says with unhidden frustration. "They're on a closed off frequency or something. I-I don't know what to do to override it!"

Jack turns his head towards his teammates, lifting a hand to hide his lips as he asks, "Any chance you ladies can sneak further into the vehicle and take off for something to drink? I'm feeling a little parched."

"We're not leaving you, Dalton," Thornton instantly shoots down the thought of retreat.

"Listen, there's no point in keeping yourselves in the danger zone if you can get out of it," Jack tries to reason with them. "What if Riley just needs a different location?"

"Maybe I can move the car in front of Jack," Riley offers. "Then he can jump in and we all drive off as fast as possible?"

Thornton shakes her head, "There's no way Dalton would be able to get in the vehicle before one of those guns shot him."

"Then what?" Riley sits back on her haunches. "We just sit here and wait for Mac to come running in to sacrifice himself?"

"I'd appreciate it if you two would actually stop him from doing that," Jack was long passed the regret of making the promise of 'coming back' to his boyfriend. "If someone has to die today, I'd much rather that be me."

"Well, that's too bad," Riley growls, crawling across the floor of the vehicle to get at the wires underneath the steering wheel. "Because I'm going to get you out of this, one way or another, then enjoy Mac beating the crap out of you for saying that."

Jack opens his mouth to comment, reconsiders, then closes it with a shrug as he puts his hand back down.

Thornton gets into the back of the vehicle as the younger woman works on the wires.

Riley adjusts her position to be able to move as soon as she starts the car. She pauses, the two wires to start the ignition held in her hands.  
"We're going to go get those drinks real quick, Jack. But we aren't going far."

Jack smiles, adjusting his stance just a touch to alleviate some of the stiffness in his legs.

"I'll see you in a little while then."

Riley starts the car and slides into place to drive it while still hidden from view of the guns. A shot shatters the side window while another puts a hole in the back door, but neither hits either occupant while the car takes off to safety.

 

  
Jack grins up at the weapons, hoping there was a video camera there to see.

"Guess it's just you and me, dude. You want to play, Eye Spy?"

 

\---

 

  
Riley is driving out of the junk yard as Mac drives in.

"No, no, no, MAC!" the hacker calls to her teammate. The blonde ignores her as he drives around her car and towards Jack.

Thornton watches her agent go with a frown. "We've got to get those rifles off Jack."

"I know," Riley slams her foot on the accelerator. "I'm taking us to the back way. We can get at our mystery man while he's distracted with Mac."

 

  
Mac slows the Jeep down to look at his boyfriend. His hand on the steering wheel tightens as he sees the three laser sights.

"Don't you do it, Mac!" Jack shouts, even though he knows it's useless. "Don't you dare die for me!"

Mac forces his eyes away as he drives on, passed his boyfriend and to another part of the junk yard.

 

  
Once he figures he's far enough away, Mac parks his Jeep and steps around it and in front of it as he looks for his enemy. A whistling of _"Home on the Range"_ plagues his ears before a man steps out from behind a pile of crushed cars.

"Finally," the assassin smiles. "We meet face to face. As much as I enjoyed seeing your friends, I was more interested in you, Angus MacGyver."

"You've got me," Mac says, willing back his anger. "Now let Jack go."

"Let him go?" his enemy huffs a short laugh. "Don't tell me you didn't pay attention to the fine print! I don't let Jack go until you are dead, MacGyver."

"Once I'm dead, how will I know he will walk free?" the blonde points out. "As soon as you have what you want, what's to stop you from killing him anyway?"

"I suppose you only have the word of a professional killer," the assassin shrugs. "But the only alternative you have is that Jack will definitely be killed if you don't die."

"That's not good enough," Mac states, pulling out his trusty Swiss Army knife. He it towards a fork lift, the opened blade puncturing a hose that drops the forked part while also sending out a smoke screen. The agent grabs hold of his knife quickly before making a run for it.

"Oh! A challenge," the assassin remarks, lifting his weapon as he starts to stalk his prey. "As advertised, you're smart, resourceful...Too trusting, I think though. I mean, Nikki did trick you so easily. I thought that was strange, considering how she would go on and on about how clever you were, but now," he sighs loudly. "Now I know it was just her fawning over that magnificent brain of yours. Even if it comes with a tad bit too much naivety."

Mac makes a run for it across an open part of the yard. The assassin shoots at him, but misses. The agent slides over a hood of one vehicle then weaves through several piles of broken cars, bullets flying near his head but not hitting.

"It's nice," the shooter states, following after his victim. "Being able to bring out the big guns. I usually have to keep to the shadows. Remain un-seen. But with you." He grins. "With you, I decided to come out and play. Properly. Which was really nice of me, but you know what ISN'T NICE?!" the assassin shouts at the end. "YOU. RUNNING AWAY!"

Mac hides in an old semi while the assassin continues to look for him. Riley and Thornton park their vehicle and begin to sneak back into the junk yard.

"As long as you breathe, the chance of Jack stopping such an action increases," the assassin states, a frown overtaking his mocking smile. "But a man can take a lot before he dies, MacGyver. The question is," he pulls his control pad to his front. "How much pain do you want your boyfriend to go through before you decide to do the right thing?"

 

Jack's legs are beginning to stiffen as his personal feeling of uselessness increases. In the back of his head, he wonders if he should try to make a break for it after all. Maybe the assassin was so preoccupied with fighting Mac that he wouldn't notice?

A shot rings out and a white hot pain hits Jack in the arm, sending him to the ground with a shout.

'Bad idea. Bad idea. Bad idea!' Jack scolds himself as he stills on the ground, one hand holding to his wound tightly as the red laser lights remain directed to him. He hopes his boyfriend hadn't heard his shout. Hopes he hasn't distracted the man from fighting the assassin and accidentally getting him killed.

 

  
'I'm gonna kill you!' Mac vows after he hears the shot and the following sound of his boyfriend's shout of pain.

"Don't worry, MacGyver," the assassin says with mock pleasantries. "It's just a flesh wound. A small graze of the arm. Jack won't even need to stay in the hospital for very long. But...." he pauses. "I'm not sure if I'll be so lenient with the next one."

Mac removes the radio from the semi, then carefully exits the vehicle as quietly as he can before making another mad dash towards safety. The killer fires at him, but misses once again. The prideful part of the agent mocks the supposedly powerful killer for not being able to hit him. It's not like he wants to be hurt; Jack's already bleeding and he vows for a second time to capture the man who did it. Mac just hopes, as he continues to run, being missed by two more shots to his person, that when this is all over he'll be able to take the assassin into custody, alive. So that the man can rot with his failure for the rest of his life.

Mac stops when he sees what he needs to send out his radio signal. After seeing the assassin's souped-up radio transmitter, he knew how to overpower it and make sure Jack couldn't be hurt again. Therefor, taking away his enemy's power over him.

"STOP RUNNING, MACGYVER!" the enemy shouts, pushing on his controller once more.

Mac sets up his radio as his enemy activates another rifle.

 

Jack's legs shift then he jumps as a bullet buries itself right in front of his knees, narrowly missing him. He lets out a curse as he looks up at the rifles to glare at them.

"What?" the brunette spits. "You going to resort to mock shots now?"

He doesn't notice the lights going out as he closes his eyes tightly against the pain.

 

  
"That's cheating," the assassin scolds his enemy, pushing his device out of the way to have both hands on his weapon once more. "But it won't change anything."

Riley grabs hold of a bent pipe while Patricia pulls a knife from a hidden holster on her leg. They can see the enemy following after their fellow agent from their spot behind a pile of cars. The older woman tracks the two men's intended path and figures out an intercept point. With a brief hand motion to the other woman, she stealthily begins to go towards the location.

 

  
"Okay, that's enough!" the assassin shouts out angrily. "You know what I'm going to do now, MacGyver? I'm going to kill your friends after all. I'm sure the women are around here somewhere, looking for an opening to get at me. I'll just wait for them to come and shoot them down. Then, after they are dead, I'm going to have a little fun with your boyfriend. I'm very good at making grown men scream like little girls. I bet Jack's a good crier too."

Mac stops his running, having reached a dead end that he hadn't anticipated. He hears his enemy's weapon go off, knows his radio device is now destroyed and that the man had control of his guns once more. He hopes his teammates had brought Jack to safety during the opening, instead of trying to help him like his enemy implied.

"Such a rush!" the assassin's voice mocks from behind him. The blonde agent turns towards his smiling enemy, anger burning deep in his gut as he glares at the man. "But, I can't kill you now, Angus. No, no, no...I have to make you listen."

The killer keeps his weapon pointed at the agent with one hand as he pulls his controller to his front with his other. "I have to make you regret going against our deal."

"Now!" Patricia shouts, throwing her knife at the assassin. The weapon hits its target, imbedding itself into the assassin's left hand.

At the same time, Riley comes at the man from the right, slamming her pipe into the killer's arm and pointing the weapon away from her friend and at the piles of junk.

The assassin shouts as he's forced to drop both forms of weapons. Mac rushes the man as Riley hits the killer again, in the same spot, making him turn at her. Mac turns and lands a solid kick to the assassin, sending him in Thornton's direction as the woman runs towards them. The head agent spin kicks their enemy in the face, turning him with the force of the blow and sending the killer to his knees.

Riley takes the controller from the man as Patty secures the gun. Mac stands over his enemy as the man wavers in a kneeling position on the ground before him.

The assassin's head sways to the side before slowly lifting up to stare up at the blonde.

"No one has ever captured me before," the killer says, almost reverently. "No one has ever...survived me...before..."

"Just be glad you survived," Riley says venomously.

"This isn't over, Angus," the assassin says. "I am the first but I won't be the last. Besides," he grins, a little bit of blood coloring the white of his teeth. "Now...It's personal."

"If that's the case, I'll need a name to call you by," Mac says, resisting the urge to slam his fist into the man's face.

"I've gone by so many names," his enemy sighs. "But, I suppose, I've always been partial to the name...Murdoc."

 

 

As Patricia and Riley drag the assassin away, his arms bound by the straps of his own weapons, Mac takes off to where Jack was still lying on the ground.

Mac's heart lodges itself in his throat as he slides onto his knees at his boyfriend's side. Blood has drenched the brunette agent's sleeve and the man's eyes are closed.

"Jack!" the blonde shouts, putting his fingers to the man's throat to check for a pulse. "Are you okay? Open your eyes, Jack!"

"Quit shouting," Jack grumbles, his eyes fluttering open. "I'm sorry, Mac. I failed you."

"You didn't fail me," Mac assure the man, removing his belt to use as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. "You said you'd come back to me and you did. You're still alive. This is just a flesh wound. I'm surprised you're still lying on the ground."

"Sorry about that too," the brunette grimaces. Allowing his boyfriend to pull him to an upright position. "I shouldn't have fallen for such an obvious trap. I was so stupid!"

"None of that matters now," the blonde says firmly, looking the man over for hidden injuries. "I heard another shot. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Nah," Jack shakes his head. "It missed." He stares into his boyfriend's eyes. "I really am sorry, Mac."

"Stop saying that," the younger man orders. "I'm going to take you to the hospital, then I'm going to take you home."

"What about Bozer? You still need to patch things up with him."

"As much as I love my best friend, he's going to have to realize I love you more."

Jack smiles, a bright, big, beautiful thing that Mac is grateful to be able to see.

"I love you most."

 

\---

 

Afterwards, when Jack is released from the hospital, Patricia and Riley go home, and Bozer is put up in a hotel for his own protection...Mac takes Jack home. 

  
"Why are people always putting me into positions where they want to shoot me?" the brunette asks as they head to his front door.

"They're just jealous of your looks," Mac replies, knowing the other man's carefree attitude was partially due to pain killers

"No, wait, I think you got it," Jack stops his boyfriend mid-step with a hand on the shoulder as he walks around him to stand in front of him. "They are jealous."

Mac grins, a sarcastic comment on his boyfriend's 'humility' already forming in his head.

But Jack wasn't don't yet, "They're jealous because I have you and they don't."

Mac stares at his boyfriend as the other man smiles at him with teeth.

"In that case, for my birthday, I want a bullet proof vest with my name on it. No!" Jack waves his hands as if to chase away the words with them. "I want it to say, 'Property of MacGyver' on the back instead. That way those who don't know will know, ya know?"

Mac smiles with his boyfriend's enthusiasm, knowing what Jack was saying was more the downward spiral of adrenaline talking than an actual request.

"In that case, I want a matching one with 'Property of Jack' on it."

"It would be like our own versions of 'his and hers'."

Mac laughs, taking the step he meant to earlier to reach his boyfriend.

"You're something special, Jack," the blonde tells the brunette as he leads him to the front door. "And I love you for that."

"I love you too, Mac," Jack swings his uninjured arm to wrap around his boyfriend so they are connected. "Even if you might get me killed for it some day."

Mac forces a small smile as Jack laughs at his own joke. It's a little too close to the truth for the blonde, but he doesn't want to dampen the other man's mood, so he keeps his comments to himself.

_"If anything were to happen to you, it would kill me."_

Mac carefully pats Jack's on the back before stepping out of the hold of his boyfriend's arm to get to his keys.

As he puts the small piece of metal into the lock, he chances a glance at the other man. Jack is looking to the side, shielding his eyes as he watches the sun setting behind the tree line.

'Living without Jack would be a fate far worse than death.'

 

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to re-write that junkyard scene for a while now. (Not that it was bad, mind you. I just....Have needs.) My mind decided to do it for this Series...
> 
> *I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.*


End file.
